


The One With Kara's Wedding

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: "I, Kara Zorel Inze-Danvers, take thee, Lena Lutessa Luthor... Mike! Good Golly, I mean Mike! Michael Lar-Gand!"Or,The one where Kara accidentally says Lena’s name instead of Mike’s at the wedding.





	1. The Day Before The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the 'iconic' Friends' episode, "The One With Ross's Wedding", I got the idea while watching said episode. Thanks to [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) for making this fic readable.
> 
> A little note, Astra already legalize adopt Kara in this fic, hence the Inze-Danvers last name for Kara and how Kara call Astra as mom, not aunt. And I'm on "Lena is not 24" side, because it's more fun to explore her past if she's around 30
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Also yeah, I put the proper crossover with Lucifer since I brought almost half of the Lucifer's characters into this fic

Lena Luthor sighed deeply as she re-read the monthly review from the R&D division; the words don’t mean anything to her. It was like staring into a maze in the darkness, and she was surrounded by fog. The young Luthor rubbed her temple in a circular motion; maybe she should listen to Jess for once and get some sleep.

Suddenly, the sound of Kara’s voice singing “You’re Welcome” from “Moana” filled Lena’s stilled office. Notification of a new message from Kara just arrived. Lena smiled happily before she opened the text.

 

_I’m super sad because you’re not here :( Pls don’t forget to eat and sleep, ok?_

 

_I’m really sorry I missed your wedding, Kara. But you know how Maxwell Lord is, if L-Corp doesn’t move fast, Lord Technology would take over the project._

 

_I know. Ugh, I finally understand what Alex meant by Lord of the Douches._

 

_Maxwell Lord isn’t that bad... Unlike your future husband..._

 

No wait, don’t say that. Lena told herself while erasing the text.

 

_Don’t worry about me. Just go to sleep darling, or you’ll miss your own wedding._

 

The answer Lena got was not a text but a picture of Kara and Krypto, her Samoyed dog, pouting and making Puppy Eyes to the camera. Lena laughed out loud at that, making Streaky, Lena’s red tabby cat, wake up from her sleep at the edge of Lena’s table.

 

_Good thing I’m already immune to the Puppy Looks from both of you._

 

A fucking lie.

A voice message from Kara. “Krypto and I miss you and Streaky already.” To prove her point, Krypto howls sadly. “We love you...” Lena could only hear the sound of Kara’s heavy breathing. “I love you...”

As a friend, Lena reminded herself.

She looked over to check up on Streaky. The cat already went back to sleep. Ever since Kara and Krypto moved out from her penthouse, Streaky was always sleeping. She didn’t have the energy to play with Lena. And honestly, Lena also tired of playing with Streaky. There was something missing; their dynamic felt weird without Kara and Krypto.

Lena took a deep breath before she sent her own voice message. “We miss you too. I want to wake up Streaky so she can meow, but you know how she is after she wakes up.” Lena let out a laugh that turned into a shaky sighed. “And I love you too.” Lena meant every single word she just said. Even though she knew Kara didn’t like her that way and the younger woman would finally, officially, become Mrs. Lar-Gand.

Lena hoped Kara would keep her family name, though. Kara Zorel Inze-Danvers. Although, sometimes Lena imagined she would write Kara’s name as Kara Zorel Luthor, or maybe Lena would write her own name as Lena Lutessa Inze-Danvers.

Another text message from Kara.

 

_Good night Lena. Sweet dreams :*_

 

The last time Lena had a sweet dream was a year ago, before Kara said ‘yes’ to Mike and moved out of their–no, Lena’s–penthouse.

 

_It was not the first time Kara missed their dinner; it was becoming a habit ever since Kara and Mike got together. They rarely spent time together anymore because Mike needed Kara to be at his side 24/7. Lena tried to tell Kara that relationships like that were not healthy because Mike forbid Kara to hang out without him. They had to do activities together, even though in the end Kara would give in and they ended up doing Mike’s favorite activities. It was watching television, eating, sex, work outs at the gym. Not necessarily in that order, and sometimes it was a combination of two or three._

_Lena needed to bleach her memories. The first and maybe last time Lena saw Kara naked in real life was because she was having sex with Mike. If only it was Lena in Mike’s position, but who was she kidding. That could only happen in her dreams or fantasies._

_Ahem, anyway._

_Back to Kara and Mike’s relationship. Lena thought she didn’t have the right to tell Kara about relationships, because what did the young Luthor know about a relationship anyway?_

_Her first relationship was shattered because Veronica chose her fight club over Lena. Then with Erica, Lena became her dirty little secret. Mina was Lena’s story about falling in love with your straight friend. Lady Jane taught her many things in the bedroom, but that was all there was to their relationship. With Jamie, it was fun and games, just a helping hand to satisfy their libidos._

_So yeah, Lena was in no position to tell Kara about a healthy relationship._

_“You said yes?” Lena asked with surprise in her voice._

_Kara laughed. “Yeah, I can’t believe I said yes,” she said while looking at her ring, glinting under the soft glow from their television’s light._

_‘_ I can’t believe it either _.’ Lena bit her lip to stop herself from saying that. Lena’s mouth formed a smile, but it didn’t reach her beautiful green eyes like when she usually smiles for Kara. “I’m happy for you, Kara.”_

_The younger woman smiled. “Thanks.”_

_Maybe it was Lena’s imagination, but she though she heard sadness in Kara’s voice just then._

_That night was the first time Kara slept in her own room, after t_ _wo years of always sleeping next to Lena every night to help each other chase away the demons that loomed over their dreams._

 

The sound of Streaky’s meow pulled Lena way from her trip down memory lane. With a shaky hand, she typed back.

 

 _Good night_ _Kara, sweet dreams_ _._

 

* * *

 

“Sorry, am I interrupting something?” Alexandra “Alex” Inze-Danvers asked from the threshold of the door.

Kara shook her head. “No, I just sent a text to Lena.” The younger woman let Krypto run toward Alex. She smiled when Krypto practically tackled Alex to the ground and demanded her attention.

“What’s wrong?” Alex stopped rubbing Krypto’s neck to look at Kara. “Did something happen to her?”

“No.” Kara shook her head again. “It just, she’s still at the office. And you know how she is when she’s too focused with work.”

Alex snorted. “That sounds like Lena alright.”

Kara hadn’t moved from the bed, but now she was sitting rather than laying down on her belly. Alex sat Indian-style and played with Krypto on the floor.

“Are you really sure that this is what you want, Kara?” Alex asked softly without looking into her daughter’s eyes. “You could cancel the wedding if you want.”

Kara blinked few times while Krypto finally decided he already had enough attention from Alex, and he went to the corner of the room to sleep in his bed. “Of course this is what I want, Alex. Are you still opposing my marriage with Mike? I thought you were over it!”

Alex finally stood up. “Look, Kara.” She sighed. “I already said my piece about your wedding, okay? I just... A wedding is something important, Kara. I don’t want to see your marriage not work out.”

Kara also stood up. “My wedding hasn’t even begun, and you’re already questioning it? Alex, what the heck?!”

“You’ve only known Mike for two years, Kara.” Alex sighed.

Kara laughed bitterly. “Oh, so we’re having this conversation again? The day before my wedding.”

Alex bit her lip. “I just want to you be happy, Kara.”

Kara smiled widely, but her eyes looked so gloomy. “I am. I’m happy with Mike.”

Looked like no matter what Alex did, she could never reach the darkest part of Kara’s heart. She knew Kara would always put others first, but this... This was too much for Alex. “I’m here for you, Kara. If you ever need anything.” Alex’s lips trembled. “Just... If there is something you can’t tell your Mother, you can talk to me, alright? I maybe not your mother, but...”

“Alex, of course you are my mother!” Then Kara hugged the older woman tightly. “You and Astra are the best mothers I could ask for. I’m so sorry if I haven’t said it enough lately.”

Alex smiled before she brushed a few hairs from Kara’s temple. “It’s okay, you’re busy with your wedding. I understand.”

Kara shook her head repeatedly and allowed Alex to rub her back. She inhaled Alex’s perfume, the smell of the sea, just like their hometown back at Midvale.

 

 _After the third_ _time Kara missed the Inze-Danvers bonding day_ _–i_ _t was Astra’s idea for them to spend time together without any kind of gadgets at Midvale_ _–_ _she finally arrived at her childhood home._

 _Kara hugged Astra tightly when the older woman opened_ _the door for her, the woman that had_ _slowly become a mother to_ _her after Kara’s birtmother, Alura Zor-El,_ _died when Kara was six years old. Astra Inze, Alura’s twin sister, left_ _the military to take care of l_ _ittle Kara since then. She was no longer Aunt Astra, now she wa_ _s Kara’s Mom._

 _“Hi Mom,” Kara said with a_ _wide smile._

 _“Hello, Little One."_ _Astra kissed Kara’s temple softly. “How are you today?”_

_“I’m so happy right now! I have great news to share with you guys!” Kara let Astra bring her bag to her childhood room. “Where’s Alex?”_

_“She’s in the kitchen. It is h_ _er turn to cook," The older woman_ _answered from the second floor._

 _Kara ran all the way to the kitchen. “ALEX!” she_ _yelled happily when she saw the woman._

_“Kara, what...” Alex never finished that question because Kara already engulfed her in a hug. “Ouch, okay. Someone is eager to eat my waffles.” Alex laughed._

_“I have great news!” Kara said while helping Alex with the table._

_“What great_ _news?” Alex turned off the stove._

 _“Did you finally get the promotion, Little One?” Astra asked after she arrived in_ _the kitchen._

 _Kara pouted. “No. Snapper told me to write more stories first, a_ _nd not just about Lena or L-Corp. He wanted me to expand my horizon.” She sighed heavily._

 _Alex put the waffles on_ _the table while Astra prepared_ _two cups of coffee for herself and Alex and one glass of milk for Kara._

 _“So what is the good news?” Alex took some_ _toast. “Thanks,” she said when the older woman handed_ _her the_ _cup of coffee._

_Astra took her place next to Alex and sipped her own black coffee._

_“Mike and I are engaged!” Kara said happily._

_Nobody said anything, the only sound in their dinning room coming from the waves_ _outside._

 _“I’m sorry, did I just hear that you and Mike are engaged?” Alex asked slowly. S_ _he dropped her toast back on_ _her_ _plate._

_Kara nodded happily and showed the ring. “Yes, you heard right.”_

_Alex turned around to see her wife. “Did you know about this?”_

_Astra was holding a cup of coffee, unmoving, until she heard Alex’s voice. She blinked a few times before she finally looked at Alex. “I just found out about it, Alexandra.”_

_“I wanted to tell you guys last night, but I was_ _too tired to call you,"_ _Kara said while munching on_ _her waffles._

 _“Are we still talking about Mike? THAT MIKE? Michael Lar-Gand_ _, the guy you broke up with at least twice a week throughout_ _your one year relationship?” Alex asked._

_“Yes. You do remember that he’s my boyfriend, right?” Kara giggled. “Well, now he’s my _fiancé_."_

_Alex sighed. “You DO remember that he always makes you cried, right? Your relationship is not... healthy. He’s clingy and doesn’t understand that ‘no’ means no,_ _no subtext, no double meaning, not a yellow light? Just like a legit NO?"_

 _“_ _Alex, what are you talking about?”_

 _“_ _Alexandra...”_

 _“No, I, I’m sorry Astra, but I have to say this now or I will regret it.” Alex looked at her wife, asking for permission or forgiveness. After Astra nodded her head, Alex finally looked into Kara’s eyes. “Look_ _,_ _Kara, all this time I’_ _ve_ _been_ _qui_ _e_ _t about your relationship with Mike because I trust you. But now, this ha_ _s_ _gone too far, Kara Zorel Inze-Danvers.”_

 _Kara finally stopped eating. No matter how old she_ _wa_ _s now, when your parents called you by your full name, it always mean_ _t_ _rouble. “Alex, what are you’re talking about?”_

 _“Every since you and Mike_ _got_ _in_ _this_ _relationship, you’ve changed, Kara. And not in the good way. You never have time for your family and friends, you even consider_ _ed_ _gi_ _ving_ _Krypto to Lena because Mike said Krypto took a lot of your time and he doesn’t like that! Krypto, the dog you saved when you_ _we_ _re still a kid and both of you almost die_ _d_ _because you guys fell_ _off a_ _cliff!”_

 _That’s how Kara got the scar near her left eyebrow while Krypto got a scar next to his right eye. Unlike usual, today Kara came without Krypto for their family day ritual. Kara said Krypto was still sleeping_ _in_ _Lena’s room, and she d_ _id_ _n’t want to disturb the three of them._

 _"I didn't_ _,_ _and even if I did, I know Lena would take good care of him_ _,_ _” Kara mumbled._

 _“That! That_ _’s_ _what_ _’s_ _wrong, Kara!” Alex raised her voice. “You punched Clark in the face when he asked if he could take Krypto with him. And Clark_ _wa_ _s bigger and older than you at the time, yet you punch_ _ed_ _him with all your might and you broke his nose. You love Krypto so much that you_ _we_ _re willing to hurt Clark, or anyone that would hurt him or try to separate you from Krypto. But then Mike came in and said he doesn’t like Krypto because you love the dog more than you love him, and you just...” Alex guffawed. “You’_ _d_ _give up on Krypto because some guy told you to!”_

 _“He’s not just some guy, Alex! He’s my _fiancé__! _” Kara said firmly. “And Mike is right...”_

 _“NO, Kara! If you really love someone, you would never, ever, tell them to spen_ _d_ _time less on their family_ _,_ _” Alex hissed. “And that is exactly what Mike was doing to you with Krypto.”_

 _“Why_ _are_ _you so upset about Mike and Krypto?”_

 _“If one day Mike tells_ _you to cut contact with me and Astra, would you do that?”_

_“Mike would never do that!” Kara raised her voice._

_“Really?_ _Didn’t_ _he force you to move in with him after he learned that you and Lena always sleep together?_ _Didn’t_ _he_ _tell_ _you to stay away from Winn because he kissed you once?_ _Didn’t_ _he forbid you to hang out with James after he found out that James is your ex?_ _Didn’t_ _he thr_ _o_ _w a tantrum and refuse to talk to you for two weeks when he found out that you had a crush on Lucy Lane?”_

 _Alex put her hands on her hip_ _s_ _. “Should I go on? Because trust me, the things that Mike told you to do is quite long_ _,_ _which makes me_ _wonder if_ _is he your boyfriend or your parent? Even Astra never order_ _s_ _you to stop hanging around someone because Astra TRUST_ _S_ _that you know what’s good for you and what’s not. I’m not eve sure if Mike trust_ _s_ _you to go to the bathroom on your own.”_

_“Alexandra...”_

_Kara banged her fist into the table. “You know what, I’m not going to sit here and let you bad mouth my_ _fiancé_ _!”_

 _“That’s not me bad mouthing your ‘_ _fiancé_ _’, Kara!” Even without Alex us_ _ing_ _air_ _quote_ _s on_ _the word_ _fiancé_ _, the three of them could hear it loud and clear within Alex’s voice. “That was me listing the things Mike told you to do in just one year!”_

_“That’s how he shows me how much he loves me!”_

_“No! That’s how he’s trying to show the world that he’s in charge in your relationship_ _,_ _and that’s not how a relationship works!” Alex clenched her fists._

 _“Both of you, enough!” The chair creaked as_ _Astra stood. “Kara, go to your room now.”_

 _Kara was looking at her mother with wide eyes. “I’m twenty-six_ _. You_ _can’t_ _-_ _”_

 _“I can_ _,_ _and I just did_ _,_ _” Astra said firmly. “Go to your room and calm your head. After that, we will have this conversation again.”_

_“Maybe you should tell your wife to calm the hell down!” Kara spat before she stomped out from the kitchen._

_Alex was looking at the sea beyond their floor to ceiling window_ _in_ _the kitchen while Astra look_ _ed_ _at Kara’s back until she couldn’t see it anymore. Then she focused on her wife. “Alexandra, you have gone too far.”_

_Alex scoffed. “So I’m the bad guy because I merely point out the unhealthy aspects of our daughter’s relationship?”_

_“There is a time and place to say it, Alexandra. And this is n_ _either_ _the time nor the place.”_

 _Alex finally turned around. “I kep_ _t_ _my mouth shut because I trust you and I trust our daughter to make a good choice. Astra, this is, this is not you making Kara happy_ _,_ _”_ _s_ _he said sadly. “This is you letting her ruin herself, and that is the opposite of the promise you’ve made to your sister.”_

_“Do not bring my sister into this argument, Alex.” Astra clenched her fists tightly._

_“Astra, my love,” Alex sighed before she walked toward Astra. “I know you’re still blaming yourself for what happened to your twin sister, but it’s_ _been_ _twenty years. You’ve raised Kara into this beautiful, smart, brave, selfless_ _,_ _and self righteous, for better or worse, person.” Alex touched Astra’s cheek tenderly. “Alura would be so proud of you and Kara, and she would be grateful to you.”_

_Astra leaned in into the touch. “I just want Kara to be happy.”_

_“And do you think she is happy with Mike?” Alex rubbed Astra’s cheekbone._

_“She said she is happy.”_

_“Just like every time when I asked you whether or not you like football, you said yes because you know it makes me happy.” Alex smiled. “But then I told you to tell me if you don’t like it, then say it. And right now, we have to tell Kara to speak her mind about Mike.”_

_Astra sighed deeply. “She already speaks her mind about_ _Michael_ _, Alexandra.”_

 _“No, not yet. I know Kara_ _is_ _still hiding her true feeling_ _s_ _, and I will not give up until Kara say_ _s_ _the word_ _s_ _out loud.” She bumped her forehead to Astra’s._

 _“And what_ _are_ _Kara’s true feeling_ _s_ _?”_

 _“_ _Loving_ _Lena.”_

 

* * *

Lucy Lane sighed deeply before she lay down on the sand. The night sky was full of stars and the moon was full. The surface of the night sea reflected the light coming from the moon. She took out her phone and dialed a number she remembered by heart.

 _“Miss me already?”_ asked a sultry voice from the other side.

Lucy laughed. “Just wanted to make sure you haven’t destroyed the fight club, Ve.”

Veronica Sinclair scoffed. _“I could handle this place without you.”_

Lucy smiled even though the younger woman couldn’t see it. “I know, but where is the fun in that, right?” The night breeze made Lucy shiver even though she was already wearing her jacket.

“ _You’re right, it was less fun to run this place without you by my side or at the ring.”_ Lucy laughed. She never though her meeting with Veronica Sinclair after she was discharge by the military would lead her into this life. She thought she lost her mind when she agreed to become Roulette’s fighter and help her to legalize the fight club. But here she was now. “ _How is the bridezilla?_ ”

“The wedding’s still on, if that is what you’re asking.” Lucy sighed. “How’s Lena?”

“ _Jess said she_ _is_ _still working_.” Veronica sighed. “ _I’m going to L-Corp after this last fight. Jack_ _’s_ _still stuck in the precinct because his boss is taking a leave_.”

“Oh, did Maura finally have the guts to tell Jane about her feelings?” Lucy asked, intrigued.

“ _You should ask Jack if you want to know about his office’s gossip, not me_ ,” Veronica said flatly.

Lucy tsked. “You’re no fun, Sinclair.”

“ _If I remember correctly, that’s not what you said last night._ ”

Lucy laughed. “True. What are you doing right now?”

“ _Oh, is this that kind of call? If I knew_ _,_ _I would’ve_ _been_ _more prepared_.”

Lucy groaned. “Ve, seriously. Stop thinking about sex for a second.”

“ _You know I can’t. But to answer your question seriously, I’m heading to the ring right now so I c_ _an_ _finish today’s fight. Jack already sent me a text that he would buy donuts on his way here to pick me up before we go to L-Corp_.”

"I want to send a thank you note to Lucifer because he allowed us to destroy his bar, but...” Lucy groaned.

Veronica laughed. " _I’m quite impress_ _ed_ _with your ability to 'accidentally' hit that boy with beer bottles_." Damn Veronica and her ability to use air quotes with a slight change of her speaking tone.

"It was a bar fight," Lucy whined. "It's not like me and Jack purposely started a bar fight so we could hit Mike freely and without remorse."

“ _Whatever you sa_ _y,_ _Lane_.” Lucy could imagine Veronica was smiling when she said it.

Nobody said anything. There was only the sound of the waves crashing into the rocks from Lucy’s side, while from Veronica’s side she could hear the buzzing sound of the fight club. “Take care of Lena, alright?”

“ _Don’t worry, leave her to me and Jack. Go and drink all of the booze they serve there_.”

“So I can accidentally hit Mike again?” Lucy snickered.

“ _I’m hoping you would hit him for real this time. But if your ‘accidental’ hit was able to give someone ten stitches on their head, I would take your ‘accidentally’ hit_ _ting him_ _then_.”

“Dork,” Lucy coughed to her hand. “Well, I need to go sleep now or I’ll miss the wedding of the year. Don’t let Jack eat too much sugar or you’ll end up in jail again just like last time.”

“ _I s_ _houldn't listen to Jack and his idiotic plan to release the animals from National City’s zoo._ ”

“Well it’s cute,” Lucy laughed when she heard Veronica growled at the word ‘cute’. “But I can’t save your asses since I’m not there right now.”

“ _Just go and be the maid of honor._ ”

“Anyway, you’re not going to believe that the best man asked for my number, I told him I already have a girlfriend, and he said something suggestive so I kicked him in the balls.” Lucy sighed. “What is it with Mike and his family’s inability to accept rejection?”

“ _It means they_ _’ve_ _never had someone reject them before_.”

“Man, what a life,” Lucy said sarcastically.

“ _Go to sleep_ _,_ _Lane. Y_ _ou’ll need your rest for tomorrow’s event._ ”

“I know. Take care, okay?”

“ _You too. Sleep well Lane._ ” Veronica ended their phone call.

 

 _Lucy knew the relationship between Veronica and Lena long before she had this... thing with Veronica. So she wasn’t surprised_ _or jealous (at least not anymore since she knew how much Lena loves Kara and how Veronica sometimes looks_ _at her) every time she saw them together. But still, when the first thing you saw when you entered_ _the apartment you’re currently living it with your... something was her ex sleeping on the couch and using her thigh as pillow, it could throw you off_ _a little bit._

_“What’s wrong? Did someone die?” Lucy asked while taking off her jacket._

_Veronica stopped scratching Lena’s head. The young Luthor was wearing Veronica’s sweatshirt. “You haven’t check your phone?”_

_Lucy shook her head. “Sorry. Jack was asking my opinion about his case,_ _and we_ _kinda blocked off the outside world for the last twenty four hours.”_

_“Go and check it, you will understand.”_

_Lucy walked to the couch and sat slowly next to Lena, then she lifted Lena’s legs and put them_ _on her own thighs. Her left hand was holding her phone while her right hand rubbed Lena’s calf. With just one look Lucy knew that Lena cried herself to sleep, just like she’d_ _done ever since Kara and Mike got_ _together. The last free member of the Luthor clan was sleeping while hugging Hugo, the stuffed tiger toy that she got from her brother, Lex Luthor._

 _Streaky and Krypto were also here, both of them sleeping near the heater and_ _Streaky sleeping at the top of Krypto’s stomach._

 _The young Lane blinked when she saw a_ _hundred, maybe almost a thousand, notifications graced her phone. Notifications from all of her social media’s profiles, text messages,_ _and about forty missed call. “Holy hell, what the actual fuck?"_

 _The newest text was from Jack Spheer, Lena’s ex-boyfriend and Veronica’s right-hand man, or at least he likes to call himself Veronica’s right-hand man while the woman would just roll her eyes every time Jack called himself that, in all captions_ _asking:_

 

LUCY DID YOU KNOW ABOUT KARA’S AND THE BOY’S ENGAGEMENT??? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME???

 

WHY’D YOU LET ME DROWN IN THAT CASE AND NOT ABOUT THIS ENGAGEMENT????

 

_Lucy rolled her eyes and typed._

 

Jack, you knew I was in the same position as you. We literally just finished the case, and last time I checked, not one of us touched our phones.

 

WHY IS KARA SUCH AN IDIOT??? AND NOT IN THE CHARMING WAY??? WHY WOULD SHE CHOSE THE BOY OVER OUR LADY???

 

 _It was a nickname from Jack for Lena because,_ _according to him,_ _Lena had_ _an aura and upbringing of an aristocrat. Also, the first time they met,_ _Lena was helping her theater friends and played as Lucy Westenra, the character from the_ _Dracula novel._

 

Jack, stop using caps lock. I already spent a day with you listening to you yelling and berating my neck, I don’t need it anymore. Also I don’t know.

 

_Lucy twisted her head to look at Veronica. “What the fuck, Sinclair?”_

_“I want to punch Kara so badly right now.”_

_“Go and punch her,” Lucy said. “Seriously, I don’t mind. I thought_ _my friend had_ _better judgment, but looks like I was wrong. I mean, I should have known after three months into their relationship. Don’t worry about Lena, Krypto,_ _and Streaky._ _I’ll take care of them.”_

 _Veronica was looking at her with wide eyes, but then she quickly masked her surprise with a smirk. Slowly,_ _she got up and put a pillow beneath Lena’s head and kissed her temple, then she went over to Lucy. “Wish me luck,” she whispered before bending down and kissed Lucy’s lips softly._

 _“You don’t need luck, you have your fists,_ " _Lucy said dreamily._

_Veronica smiled. “I know.”_

_Lucy Lane shook her head. W_ _ho would have thought, Veronica Sinclair initiate an intimate moment that didn’t_ _end up with them being naked?_

 _The sound of a new text message alert made Lucy blink her eyes, Veronica already gone_. _Damn, how long did she doze off?_

 

We need to do something about this!

 

_Lucy rolled her eyes, again._

 

Jack, they’re already engaged, there is nothing we could do.

 

We could punish the boy! He’s still working at Luci’s bar, right? We could make a bar fight there so we could hit him without giving away our target!

 

I can’t believe you just proposed to initiate a bar fight to me, an ex-soldier, and you working as a medical examiner at the National City Police Department.

 

Don’t worry, if we’re captured I would call Detective Rizzoli to release us, she owes me that much. Also, Lucifer would totally love a bar fight! Come on Lane! Let's punch some people!

 

I'm a fighter at fight club, my daily job is to punch people. Why would I want to punch people outside my work?

 

Because he's a douchebag and doesn't deserve Kara? I'll pay for the drinks! Come on firecracker!

 

Call me a firecracker one more time, I’ll shove it down your throat! And fine, I’ll help you with your bar fight, you got me at the free drinks.

 

_The answer Lucy got was a string of various of emojis. Honestly, she would never understand how in the world Maze and Chloe could keep up with Lucifer and Jack all this time._

_“Ve?”_

_Lucy blinked when she heard Lena’s screechy voice. “Hey, good morning,_ " _s_ _he said while rubbing Lena’s cold feet._

 _“Lucy?” Lena rubbed her sleepy eyes, her make-up ruined_ _thanks to the tears. “Where is Veronica?”_

 _“She went out to attend to_ _some business._ " _Lucy smiled. “Do you want to eat something?”_

 _“No, I’m-_ " _Lena tried to get up while hugging Hugo tightly to her chest. She looked so young and vulnerable like this. N_ _o wonder Veronica and Jack we_ _re so protective over her. “I’m not hungry.”_

 _“Well, I am,” Lucy said loudly. “I’m going to make breakfast. Feel free to join me." She patted_ _Lena’s knee and went to the kitchen while making scenarios on how she would punch Mike._

 _To be honest, the real bar fight was lot better than those scenarios she made up. She managed to land good punches on Mike, both using her fists and beer bottles._ _Lucifer and Jack also helped, even though they always fou_ _nd a way to kiss each other and ended up going_ _upstairs because,_ _according to Lucifer,_ _“I_ _t's been such a long time since we had a bar fight as foreplay so it sparks some memories,”_ _ugh, and leaving Lucy alone in the midst of the bar fight. Damn them_ _!_

 _“You should’ve_ _seen_ _his face when our dear little firecracker punched_ _him in the face!” s_ _aid one topless Lucifer Morningstar._

 _“Stop calling me little or firecracker or any_ _combination of it!” Lucy threw the dirty towel they had_ _been using_ _to clean up their wounds at_ _Lucifer’s face. “But you were right._ _” S_ _he sighed happily. “His face wa_ _s priceless.”_

 _“He did not see that coming!” Jack nodded, proud of himself and his friends. “Or the beer bottles I used to hit him!” He jumped on_ _to the bar counter to sit_ _there._

 _The four of them were in the middle of Lucifer’s bar, Lux, or what wa_ _s left of it anyway. The only thing safe from the bar fight was the god damn piano! The police already left._ _Jack made good on his word and called Detective Rizzoli. The detective let them off_ _with a reminder to never let this happen again._

_Mike was taken to the hospital immediately because he was unconscious and bleeding hard._

_Veronica simply raised her eyebrow while hearing the tale of the bar fight. “I leave you three alone for_ _five hours, and this happened?” Then she looked at Lucifer. “Good thing Maze and Chloe are not here, or I’d_ _let them beat you up.”_

_“Oh no...” All of the happiness was drained from Lucifer’s eyes when he realized the situation he was in. “How should I explain this to Maze?”_

_“Tell her we were too excessive with our sex activity?” Jack titled his head to the side, then hissed because his right shoulder hurt like hell._

_“I can’t believe you guys left me in the middle of a bar fight to fuck!” Lucy hissed._

_"I can, actually." Veronica was really wondering how in the world Maze handled_ _all the shit Lucifer does_ _? That’s_ _some loyalty, alright._

_“How could we say no to a good fuck?” Jack and Lucifer asked at the same time._

_Lucy groaned loudly while Veronica sighed deeply._

_Before anyone spoke_ _, they heard the sound of heels clacking on the floor of the bar. Who could that be? Since Veronica was already here, and_ _Maze, Chloe and Trixie were taking a vacation far away from the mess Lucifer and Jack always make on daily basis. So that left_ _only one person..._

_“What the fuck...?”_

_The four of them turned_ _around to find Lena Luthor standi_ _ng_ _at the stairs, looking down at them with wide eyes and mouth slightly open._

_“Pumpkin!” Lucifer cried joyously. “I was redecorating my bar! What do you think?”_

_“Lady! You didn’t tell me you’re coming!” Jack said, surprised_ _._

 _“Before you ask, this wa_ _s a real bar fight,_ _” Lucy stated. “Not a bar fight staged_ _by someone.”_

 _When Lena did_ _n’t move a muscle, Veronica stepped_ _forward. “Lena?” She asked loudly but still with_ _the right amount of softness in her voice–_ _you could_ _tell by the way she said Lena’s name._

 _The young Luthor blinked. H_ _er blue dress looked_ _crumpled. Her hair was not put together like usual. S_ _he looked distressed_ _. No one knew if_ _it was_ _because Lena saw the condition of Lux or something else or maybe the combination of the two?_

 _“I...” The center of attention finally talked, but her voice was wavering. Slowly she walked down the stairs. The other four were_ _looking at her with concern. “I always kne_ _w that no good thing will happen to me... But this...”_

 _They were looking at each other, Lena now_ _stan_ _ding_ _at the base of the stairs. Now that they had a good look at_ _Lena, they knew that Lena was crying before she came here. Her eyes were red._

 _“Pumpkin, is everything alright?” Lucifer asked concerned. The bar owner smiled_ _nervously._

 _That’s when Lena finally lifted_ _her head and looked into Lucifer’s eyes, something akin to anger flashing_ _in her eyes, where previously no emotion was reflected in her green eyes. The bar owner took a step backward when Lena marched toward him. Even though Lena was one foo_ _t shorter than_ _Lucifer, the deadly aura that oozed_ _from her could make a grown man shiver in fear. She gripped Luci’s biceps._

 _“EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT!” s_ _he screamed. “In just 24 hours I lost my best friend to some boy,_ _and then she moved out from the place where we’ve been living together for the last three years because that fucking boy told her that his boss and his boss’s_ _friends attacked him at the bar! He fucking yelled at her at the hospital, in front of other people, telling her to move out from my place and stay the fuck away from me. So no_ _, NOTHING IS ALRIGHT!”_

 _Lena fell onto_ _her knees, dragging Lucifer to the ground with her. “I... I...” She clenched her jaw. “I just want to be happy for once. Why_ _is it so hard?” Her body was shaking._

_“Pumpkin... I’m so sorry to hear that.” Lucifer patted Lena’s head, the young Luthor sobbed into Lucifer’s chest._

_“We’re sorry,_ _” Lucy said next. “We just...”_

 _“We just wanted to tell the boy that he does not deserve Kara."_ _Jack finished Lucy’s line._

 _“By beating him almost to death?"_ _Lena asked disbelieving._

 _“Well, it was a bar fight, anything could happen.” Jack shrugged. “Ouch! My rib is still hurt, Lucy!” h_ _e said after Lucy_ _elbowed him in the gut_ _._

_“Please,” Lena whispered hoarsely. “Just stop doing whatever it is you’re planning to do with Mike. I already lost Kara for the second time today, I can’t...” She hiccuped. “I don’t want to lose her forever...”_

_Veronica walked toward Lena and Lucifer. She_ _touched Lena’s shoulder. “Okay, we’ll stop it. No more interfering with your love life.”_

 _Jack and Lucifer wanted to say something, but the women gave them a look to silence the guys. “Okay, we’ll stop." They_ _said in union._

_“Come on, let’s eat something.” Veronica helped Lena stand up. “The three of you, clean up this mess or no dinner for you. Understand?”_

_"Yes." Lucifer, Lucy and Jack said at the same time without looking at Veronica._

_They watched Veronica and Lena walked to the_ _private elevator, the one that connects the bar with Lucifer’s penthouse, in silence. It was when_ _the door of the elevator closed that_ _Jack growled loudly._

_“Are we seriously going to ignore this?” Jack asked._

_“You heard what Lena said.”_

_“So you’re going to let your best friend marry that boy?” Jack yelled. “I thought you’re more loyal than this!”_

_“Do you think I didn’t try to stop her?!” Lucy growled. “Even after she told me that she couldn’t hang out with me anymore because her fucking boyfriend told her to stay away from me! Do you know how sad it is_ _for me that_ _Kara Zorel Inze-Danvers, the most _self righteous person I’ve known after Clark Kent,_ _who__ _still respect_ _ed_ _me even though my daily job is punching people_ _b_ _ecause she agreed that not every one ha_ _s_ _the ability to find a nine to five job, even if she always told me that she wished I would find another job_ _,"_

 _She didn't even r_ _emember when she started to walk, but the next thing Lucy knew she was getting closer to Jack._ _“But w_ _hen_ _that boy came_ _along and_ _threw_ _a_ _tantrum_ _in_ _public space after Kara told him that she had a crush on me once,_ _now_ _Kara runs every time she see me.”_

_At the end of her speech, Lucy pushed Jack off the bar counter. “So don’t you fucking dare say that I didn’t try to help her!”_

_“That’s more reason to help her, right?” Lucifer helped his boyfriend stand up._

_“You can’t help someone who doesn’t want to be help_ _ed–_ " _Lucy gulped. “And Kara, she is one of them. And the sad part is, Kara doesn’t even know that she actually needs help.”_

 

* * *

 

The sky was clear, no stars in sight; the full moon hung alone in the darkness of the night. Lena was looking at the moon with empty eyes. The night breeze caressed Lena’s cheek; her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. The phone in her right hand vibrated. She took a glance then laughed when she saw the sender of the newest message.

It was Maxwell fucking Lord.

 

 _My condolences_ _for Supergirl, Little Luthor. For someone as genius as she is, she’s such a_ _fucking idiot to choose_ _that boy over you._

 

Supergirl was Lord’s nickname for Kara after the reporter oh so smoothly told Lord why the newest Lord Technology couldn’t ever compete with the one L-Corp made. It happened four years ago at the L-Corp annual gala, long before Mike came into their lives.

 

 _Lena was having a hard time ho_ _lding_ _back her laughter, watching Maxwell Lord dumbstruck after he listened to Kara explaining the flaw in his latest technology. She hid her grin behind her wine glass. The sound of the piano played by Lucifer became a background sound for Lena since she focused on_ _Kara the whole_ _time the reporter talked with Lord._

 _The three of them were standing in the middle of the ballroom. Lena and Kara stood next to each other, their hands_ _brushing_ _every time one of them moved. Their outfits_ _also stood out from most of the other guests who preferred_ _to wear_ _black or white outfits_   _Lena was wearing a long,_ _backless,_ _red dress, while Kara was wearing a blue suit complete with a vest and bowtie. Maxwell Lord wore a_ _black suit like the rest of the men in attendance_ _._

 _Maxwell Lord blinked few times. “You’re smart,_ " _he_ _said dumbly._

 _That’s when Lena lost it. She laughed so hard, the kind of laugh where you toss your head back and clutch your belly and tears_ _fall from your eyes. Kara was looking at her fondly with a_ _soft smile before she hugged Lena from her side, letting the sole heiress of the Luthor clan hide_ _her face in the crook of Kara’s neck._

 _“I like playing the dumb blonde role._ _” Kara s_ _crunched her nose, her right hand rubbing Lena’s back;_ _thanks to the backless red dress Lena wore,_ _it was pure skin-_ _to-_ _skin contact. “I know it’s sexist, but it works perfectly for me as a reporter. People let their guard down around me,_ _and I can_ _throw them for_ _a loop when I drop my ‘dumb blonde’ persona.”_

_Lord raised his glass. “You’re smart and sneaky. I like you.”_

_Kara smiled sweetly. “Too bad I don’t like you at all.”_

_Lena cleared her throat before she lifted_ _her face from the crook of Kara’s neck. “I never thought I would see the day where Maxwell Lord was lost for words_ _."_

 _“You know what people say. T_ _here is always a_ _first time for everything,_ _” Lord sassed. “Well, at least you’re having fun, Little Luthor.”_

_“Does this mean you’re going to pull your product from the market?” Lena smiled._

_Lord scoffed. “You wish, Princess.”_

_Before anyone could say any_ _thing, Trixie, Chloe’s daughter,_ _squealed when she saw Kara. The little munchkin ran_ _toward Kara, leaving her mother and Maze behind._

 _Lena nudged Kara. “Go to her._ _I’m pretty sure Trixie misses you after her vacation with Dan.”_

 _Kara smiled widely then kissed Lena’s temple. “Be right back!” She ran_ _to meet Trixie halfway. Easily, Kara lifted the girl with both of her hands and showered her with kisses, making Trixie giggle happily._

 _Chloe stood next to them while Maze gave a single nod to Kara before she made her way to the stage where Lucifer still played_ _the piano, but now he was not alone. Lucy was sitting to his left while Jack was_ _on Lucifer’s right. Veronica, wearing a_ _tight red dress, was watching them from the bar._

 _“Well, I never thought I would see the day where Lena Luthor wa_ _s falling in love with Clark Kent’s cousin,_ " _Lord said smugly. “Did you already forget that Clark is the one who put your brother in jail?”_

 _Lena pressed her lips together into a thin line. “You mean when Clark exposed my brother’s failed drug? Of course I didn’t forget that._ _” S_ _he exhaled_ _shakily. “Also, stay away from my love life.”_

 _“Or lack of it._ _” Lord snorted. “Go and put a ring on her already,_ _or I might steal her away from you.”_

_“I would like to see you try.” Lena raised her left eyebrow._

_The two of them were still looking at Kara, now with Trixie sitting on Kara’s broad shoulders_ _while Kara and Chloe talked_ _. Trixie was busy playing with Kara’s french braid._

 _“Nah, she’s not my type.” Lord shrugged. “Don’t let Supergirl slip through_ _your fingers_ _, Little Luthor.”_

 _“Maxwell Lord giving me love_ _advice?” Lena faked_ _her shock, or maybe not? It was Maxwell Lord, after all. Why would he gi_ _ve advice like that? “Who are you,_ _and what have you done to the real Lord?”_

 _“Maybe an alien kidnapped_ _me, and this is not the real me.” Lord waved his hand. “Good party Little Luthor. Get ready to fight for the clean energy project._ _Lord Technology will_ _get this project.” He gave Lena a two fingers salute before he left the ballroom._

 _Lena could only sha_ _ke_ _her head and watched Maxwell Lord disappear from her gala. Faintly,_ _she could hear Lucifer yell Trixie’s name, saying how he was bored listening Lucy and Jack fi_ _ght about who was the best composer._ _Maze already took over the bartender job and now she was the bartender._ _Veronica was talking with Jess while Lena’s secretary was taking notes._

_“Hi, Aunty Lena!” Trixie yelled while running. “Bye Aunty Lena!”_

_“No, Trixie, wait!” Chloe was not far behind her daughter. “Hi, Lena! Good party. S_ _orry,_ _but I have to catch Trixie before Lucifer gives_ _her any chocolate cake. Maze and I are too tired to handle_ _Trixie's sugar rush tonight.”_

 _Lena could only wave her hand to the Mother-Daughter duo_ _because it was honestly like a blur for her, then she felt strong arms wrap around her waist._

_“Hi,” Kara whispered into her ear from behind._

_Lena smiled before she leaned back into Kara’s front. “Hi there.” She sighed happily._

_“How are you? Had_ _enough mingling with important people as the CEO?” Kara rested her head o_ _n Lena’s shoulder._

 _“Tired. And yes, I've_ _had_ _enough interaction as CEO.” Lena squeezed Kara’s arm. “How about you? Had_ _enough mingling with important people as the reporter?”_

_“I already had enough mingling as the reporter the moment I gave you this wine.” Kara took the wine glass from Lena’s hand and gave it to the waitress with a ‘thank you’._

_“Well then._ " _Lena cleared her throat. “Come on, let’s mingle with our friends.”_

 _Kara smiled and kissed Lena’s scar next to her right eye. “That sounds perfect.” She let go of_ _Lena’s waist only to ta_ _ke_ _her right hand and guided the young Luthor to where their friends were._

 

Another new message notification pulled Lena from her trip down memory lane. After she wiped the tears that she didn’t realize she let out, she looked to her phone only to have another urge to cry for the second time.

It was a picture message from Mike. No caption, only a picture of him kissing Kara’s mouth. His arm wrapped tightly on Kara’s waist while Kara’s hand was on his chest, showing off the golden simple band that she has been using for the last year.

Lena dropped to her knees.

She covered her mouth with one hand, hoping it would stop the sob that would come out from the very deep of her soul. Her body was throbbing until she finally couldn’t hold it back. She screamed into the dead of the night, cursing herself for being a coward and missing the opportunity to tell Kara her feelings.

Lena screamed, yelled, cried out her feelings until there was nothing left inside her broken heart.

It was done; the fight was done. Lena Luthor was lost. She lost her best friend, the love of her life.

She lost the fight that she didn’t even know existed to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know the writer would probably ruin Jack's character, so let me have this "jack is actually lena's beard and not her psycho ex-bf" in peace before the ace reporter air. Also, please go and blame [Vallern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern) because she made me wrote Jack/Lucifer (bajingan bangsat yang satu ini racunnya ngalahin racun Jessica!)
> 
> [Sometimes I cried over fictional characters here](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said the Supergirl's writers would probably make Jack's character like some sort of crazy ex-bf? I'm so sorry for even saying that. Jack deserve so much better than just a "no homo" episode, damn it!
> 
> This chapter contains so much flashback yo
> 
> Thanks to [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) for making this story readable

_“Need I remind you, Mr. Kent, that not every medicine was made by Luthor Corp,” Lena said without stopping to greet Clark Kent properly; she knew perfectly well why the reporter was here. “Although I’m really flattered you think so highly of my company,” she chuckled darkly._

_“Well, last time people died because of pharmaceutical manufacturing gone wrong, your brother was at fault,” Clark said calmly, but Lena could hear the disappointment in Clark’s voice. Was he really that sad because he failed to save Lex?_

_“And you thought this time I was at fault?” Lena put her coat on the hangar and then continued walking to the refreshment table. “You think I would follow in my brother’s footsteps? Obsess to become a God that can cure everything with just one medicine?”_

_Kryptonite, that was the name of Lex’s medicine. He was so sure the medicine could cure everything. Millions of people became the victim of Lex’s ego because he refused to believe that he failed._

_“You don’t think one day people could actually do that?” a young blonde girl asked timidly. Lena’s hand hovered near the glass pitcher when she heard that voice. Weird, she didn’t notice this girl before. That was an amateur move. Lena cleared her throat while pouring a glass of water for herself._

_“And who are you exactly?”_

_“Um...” The girl looked frustrated; she looked over to Clark then to Lena before she cleared her throat. “I'm Kara Danvers. I'm not with the Daily Planet.” The girl, no, Miss Danvers, pushed her glasses. “I'm with CatCo Magazine. Sort of.”_

_“It's a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism. More like ‘High-waisted Jeans, Yes or No?’" Lena was already on her way to her desk._

_Miss Danvers laughed nervously. “I’m just tagging along today,” she said while fiddling with her glasses._

_“Right.” Too bad, Lena said to herself. Well, no matter how beautiful Miss Danvers was, Lena has a job to do. And she couldn’t do it with Clark Kent and Kara Danvers hanging around her office all day._

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing here?” Lena asked when she saw Veronica and Jack sitting on the couch. The table was filled with donut boxes and bottles of wine.

Lena didn’t hear the sound of her office door being opened, or when someone turned the lights on inside her office. She was busy crying and cursing herself.

“We’re here for you, of course,” Jack said like it was the most obvious thing. He cursed when a donut fell to his chest, covering his black t-shirt in sugar.

“I’m not...”

“You can lie to other people, Lena,” Veronica cut her off. “But you can’t lie to me and Jack. You know that. So stop lying and get over here and eat these donuts.”

Lena released a shaky breath. “I’m not hungry.”

“Do you want me to force feed you?” Veronica raised her voice. “Jess told me you haven’t eaten anything since this morning.”

“Seriously Lady, just get over here and cuddle with us.” Jack patted the empty space between him and Veronica.

Lena could only walk three steps before she fell onto her knees, but this time when she lifted her head, she was greeted with Jack’s concerned look and Veronica’s soft smile. Not the darkness of the night like a few hours ago.

“I love her. Oh god, I love her,” Lena said with a trembling voice. “I love her so much.” She sobbed, her hand trying to grasp something, anything, to ground her. Until it found its way to Veronica’s leather jacket. She gripped Veronica’s arm tightly.

Veronica hugged Lena tightly and let the young Luthor cry in the crook of her neck while at the same time Jack kissed the top of Lena’s head.

 

* * *

 

_“Thank you for the interview, Miss Luthor,” Kara said with bright smile._

_They had just finished their first interview at Lena’s office, both of them sitting on the couch with a respectful distance._

_Lena couldn’t help but to smile as brightly as she could. “How many times have I told you, Miss Danvers? Just call me Lena.”_

_It was two weeks after Clark Kent finally revealed the truth that no, it was not Luthor Corp, nay, it was L Corp now, that was responsible for the lower quality of the newest antibiotics. Although technically it was an L Corp ex-employee. He was in charge of the last medicine Luthor Corp made before Lena took over the company, before the whole world knew about Kryptonite._

_After Lex’s imprisonment, Luthor Corp stopped producing medicine all together. Lena was wondering how long it would take for her company to finally regain people’s trust when it comes to medicine._

_“Then, if I’m calling you Lena...” Kara tilted her head._

_“Kara it is.” Lena nodded. “You don’t have to be so formal around me, Kara.”_

_Kara laughed nervously. “I’m sorry, it just, this is my first piece and I... Oh God, you think CatCo wasn’t serious about you because they sent a rookie reporter don’t you?”_

_“Well, I would like to think it as an honor.” When Kara just looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed, Lena laughed. “Because this means I can see the rise of Kara Danvers as CatCo’s greatest reporter.”_

_Kara flushed deeply when she heard that. “Oh my,” the new reporter squeaked. “That’s um, thank you. That means a lot; especially since you’re the one that suggested I become a reporter.”_

_Now it was Lena’s turn to flush; being the main focus of Kara’s earnest smile and gaze was something new for Lena. “I’m glad that I could help you.”_

_Lena tried to glance over Kara; she was shocked because Kara was already looking at her. When their eyes met, both of them blushed really hard and busied themselves with looking over something else._

_Before either of them spoke, Kara’s stomach growled loudly._

_Kara’s face turned bright red while Lena was trying to hold back her laughter._

_“I am so sorry, Lena.” Kara’s voice was mumbled because she hid her face with her hands. “I haven’t eaten anything, and Snapper wants this piece by midnight and I...”_

_“Kara,” Lena said softly. “It’s okay. If you like, we could have lunch together here? What do you say?”_

_“Really?” Kara sounded happy. “I don’t want to impose, I mean...”_

_“Kara, I did ask you myself, didn’t?” Lena smiled. “If I don’t want you around, why would I ask you to have lunch with me?”_

_“Oh. Oh, yes, of course.” Kara laughed nervously. “That, um, I would love to. To have lunch with you, I mean.”_

_And that was the first of many lunches to come._

 

* * *

 

Astra sighed deeply when she saw Alex close the door of their room; she put down the book that she was reading while waiting for Alex to come back.

“She already made up her mind, Alexandra,” Astra said softly.

“I know,” Alex said with her back to the door. “I just... I can’t give up. I gave up once, and I...” Her voice became heavy. “I lost my family. I don’t want that to happen again, Astra. I can’t. I won’t lose my family again. I...” Her hands were shaking.

Astra got up from the bed and walked toward her wife. When she was inside Alex’s personal space, Astra touched Alex’s cheek tenderly. “You are not going to lose me and Kara, Alexandra. I promise you that.”

Alex took a deep breath to calm herself; the warmth of Astra’s palm was like an anchor for Alex to keep her grounded. To not let herself drown in memories of losing her parents because Alex gave up on her family, because the three of them were busy with their own lives. She promised to herself, to Kara, to Astra, that she would never ever give up on them.

But now, Alex felt like she was slowly beginning to walk down the same path as all those years ago.

She almost lost Astra six months ago, when their fight about Kara’s and Mike’s relationship was getting fierce.

 

_It was supposed to be their date night, after three whole weeks of them missing each other. Astra was busy with the new self-defense class she was teaching, and Alex was busy with the new hospital clinic hour. They both always ended up just going straight to bed after dinner._

_Lots of people suddenly joined Astra’s class. Maybe it was because of that time when Kara and Astra managed to stop a robbery bank together, and it was caught on camera. It made Alex’s blood boil every time she came to pick up Astra from the class; her wife was surrounded by women from many ages. Even after Alex kissed Astra in front of them, they never backed down. Granted, it was not Alex’s finest moment, but she was jealous, okay?!_

_Astra’s reaction was to blush and ask why Alex suddenly kissed her in public. In ten years of their relationship, Alex rarely showed any kind of PDA. So imagine Astra’s surprise when Alex kissed her out of nowhere and in a public setting no less. Alex mumbled that she was jealous; she knew she shouldn’t be, but seeing all those women looking at Astra with such lust and adoration made Alex forget the rational part of herself._

_That night Alex made sure that Astra remembered who she belonged to._

_When Alex woke up the next morning with Astra still very much asleep in her arms, Alex made a mental note to take Astra on a date. They both deserved and needed that, thank you very much. So she took a day off and asked Lucifer to teach her how to cook Astra’s favorite meal. It still made Alex angry because Lucifer could always cook the dish perfectly, and he was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and a soft whisper of thank you._

_At first, it was Lucifer’s favorite technique to piss off Alex, but well, maybe he was getting tired of being Alex's prank target. Alex would never understand how in the world someone managed to keep up with someone like Lucifer Morningstar. Mazikeen Smith was really something else to be able to keep up with Lucifer since they both were still kids._

_Everything was perfect._

_Alex picked her wife up on time and gave Astra new seeds for her garden. Astra tried many times to make gardening became fun for Alex, but it always ended up with the two of them getting dirty elsewhere. Alex even took out the most expensive wine they had. The door was closed; Astra was looking at her with wide eyes because she knew the smell of her favorite dish anywhere._

_“I miss us,” Alex whispered sheepishly. “I know we’ve been really busy lately, so I tried to make some time for us. I mean, I wanted to ask you on a date, properly. Not ambush you like this using your favorite dish and new seeds for your garden, but...”_

_Alex sighed happily when Astra kissed her softly._

_"Thank you, my love.” Astra smiled. “This is perfect, and forgive me because I was so busy lately.”_

_“I’m sorry too.” Alex brushed Astra’s jawline with her lips._

_But of fucking course the universe never let Alex Inze-Danvers have a peaceful date with her wife._

_It was a call from Kara. She was telling Astra that she just had an argument with Mike about what kind of flower they should use for their wedding. At first, Mike didn’t care what flowers they used, but when Kara said she wants Plumerias, he yelled and screamed and accused Kara of many things. Then he left while yelling about how ungrateful Kara was for having him as her fiancée._

_Astra was still on the phone with Kara after Alex finished her shower – well, there went her plan to have nice shower sex with Astra._

_Alex had to bite her lip while she listened to Astra trying to calm Kara down because last time Kara asked for Alex’s advice about her relationship with Mike, well, Alex pretty much told Kara to dump him before Alex laughed awkwardly and said that she was kidding._

_“She really needs to dump his sorry ass,” Alex said after Astra ended the call._

_“Alex, enough!” Astra said loudly._

_“Oh, so I’m Alex now?!” Alex also raised her voice._

_Astra gritted her teeth. “Why are you complaining about Michael all the time? Are you the one that’s in a relationship with him or our daughter?”_

_Alex threw the book she was reading to her side. “Because our daughter is too polite to do so! And someone has to tell her the truth.”_

_“Our daughter is an adult now; she knows what is good and what is bad for her.”_

_“Not from the way I see it,” Alex said. “She’s never happy with Mike, Astra! Why are you lying to yourself like this? We still have a chance to stop this wedding.”_

_“We are not going to interfere with our daughter’s love life.”_

_“So you would let your niece, the one that you raised, love, and cherish like she was your own, be wed to someone like Mike?” Alex stood up. “You’re not,” Alex laughed. “You’re not the Astra I knew and loved. Because the real Astra would never let her daughter ruin her life like this!”_

_Nobody said anything._

_The two of them only stared at each other, like those cowboys when they were about to duel._

_The silence was heavy and uncomfortable._

_“Who are you?” Alex asked desperately, her voice filled with sadness._

_“Alexandra, please understand...”_

_Alex shook her head. “No-eighteen months seeing our daughter unhappy is more than enough for me.” She took a deep breath, and then slowly she walked to the door._

_With shaky hands, Alex took her motorcycle key from the bowl at the top of the small table near the door. “I have... I need to go. I can’t...”_

_Alex left without looking back._

“Let’s get some sleep, my love.” Astra said softly while pulling Alex by the wrist.

 

* * *

  _  
_

_Lena didn’t even remember how in the world she could end up sitting next to Kara at Lux, surrounded by their friends playing charades and winning the game, obviously. The last thing she remembered was that she was going to cook dinner for her and Kara; the reporter said she missed Lena’s cooking. So of course Lena caved in and said that she would cook for them, but then Jack suddenly burst into Lena’s penthouse claiming that it was game night and they should go to Lux with him._

_Wait, did Lena said she was sitting next to Kara?_

_It was more like the young Luthor sat in Kara’s lap, one hand around Kara’s neck while Kara’s left arm was wrapped tightly around Lena’s waist to keep her balanced in Kara’s lap. Lena hoped to every deity out there that Kara couldn’t feel how her heartbeat thumped loudly every time Kara hid her face in Lena’s neck, or that one time when Lena accidentally scratched Kara’s scalp and the reporter let out a low moan that sent a tingle to Lena’s core._

_Kara and Lena were winning the game by ten points, followed by, surprisingly, Maze and Chloe in second, while Jack and Lucifer were in last place because they were busy making out. Even after Winn threw a bowl of peanuts at them, Lucifer gave him the middle finger and made kissy sounds. James could only laugh and pat Winn on the back. Lucy yelled “get a room!” to the couple at the same time Veronica pulled Lucy to sit in her lap._

_“I’m really sorry about this, Kara,” Lena said after they were declared the winner of the game. “You know how Jacky is,” she sighed deeply._

_“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Kara squeezed Lena’s waist. “And Jack was right; it’s been such a long time since we’ve had a game night. Too bad Dan and Trixie weren’t here though. But we really need to find a new place to hang out if we want to bring Trixie.” Kara scrunched her nose._

_Lena laughed. “I still owe you a dinner.”_

_“You could cook for us after we get home? I’ll help.” Kara pressed her face against Lena’s throat, inhaling deeply before she exhaled slowly._

_Lena shuddered when she felt Kara’s lips on her neck; she bit down on her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud in the middle of a public space. Maybe it was just her imagination, but lately Kara was... Well, Kara was more touchy freely than usual. It was not that they never touched each other, wait oh god that sounded wrong, what Lena meant was friendly touching._

_Little touches on the back here, a kiss on the temple there. Kara always touched and kissed Lena every time she got the chance. It wasn’t like Lena didn’t approve; it was far from it since Lena had her own share of touching and kissing Kara whenever she wanted. The young Luthor knew it was Kara’s way to show affection to the people she cared about, and Lena just happened to be one of those lucky people._

_So maybe it was just her imagination when she saw Kara looking at her like Lena was potstickers or pizza or maybe a combination of the two, or how Kara’s lips seemed to linger few seconds longer than necessary after Kara kissed Lena’s temple, her scars, hell even her wrist. Lena couldn’t remember what the fuck happened, but she remembered the feel of Kara’s lips on her wrist._

_“Lovebirds, go and fetch the drinks already!” Lucifer yelled, pulling Lena out from her day dream._

_“We’re the winners, why should we pay for the drinks?” Lena scoffed. “You and Jack should be the ones that pay for the drinks.”_

_Kara laughed. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.” She patted Lena’s thigh. “Can you stand first?”_

_“Oh?” Lena raised her left eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you can’t lift little ol’ me?” She fake gasped. “Am I that heavy?”_

_“Lena,” Kara whined._

_“Come on, Supergirl,” Lena smirked. “Show me your–“ She didn’t get to finish her line because suddenly Kara’s arm was under her legs and the other was on her back. Lena squealed when Kara stood up. Lena wrapped her hands around Kara’s neck._

_“You’re right, Miss Luthor, you’re not that heavy.” Kara smiled charmingly._

_"My hero,” Lena cooed. "Now, would you please put me down?"_

_"Your wish is my command, Miss Luthor," Kara said with a wide smile before she put Lena down gently_

_"GET A ROOM!" Winn, Maze and Lucy yelled at the same time. James, Chloe and Veronica only looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders_

_Kara and Lena giggled to hide their flushed faces._

_“Okay, um,” Kara cleared her throat while fidgeting with her glasses. “Be right back.”_

_Right after Kara left, Jack sat next to Lena and pulled her into side hug. “So, enjoying yourself?”_

_“Shut up.” Lena elbowed him. “If you didn’t come, Kara and I might be enjoying our dinner in peace right now.”_

_“How could you enjoy a peaceful dinner with the woman you have been pining after for almost three years?” Jack forehead crinkled. “It’s really exhausting seeing you and Kara like this. Just bang each other already!”_

_“It’s not that easy, Jacky,” Lena hissed._

_Jack wanted to say something, but the sound of broken glass echoed in the middle of Lux. Lena was on her feet when she saw Kara was clutching her nose and a guy just ran away from the bar. Lucifer ordered someone to stop him. Maze was already running to chase down the guy._

_Lena pushed the patrons out of her way to get to Kara. “Oh my god, Kara!”_

_The reporter waved her free hand. Lena could see blood dripping from her chin. “I’m fine,” she said with a muffed voice. “It was my fault; I didn’t see him so he punched me.”_

_“What?” Lena asked._

_“I’m sure that guy was drunk before he came here,” said the bartender; she gave Lena an ice pack and a clean cloth._

_Lena shook her head and mumbled a ‘thanks’ to the bartender. “Come on, Kara. Let’s fix your nose.”_

_“Oh god, I ruined your shirt. I’m sorry; I’ll buy you a new one,” Kara said while she let Lena guide her back to their friends._

_“Kara, it’s fine. It just blood; we can clean it up later at home.” Lena smiled. “What happened anyway?”_

_“Not sure.” Kara hissed when she tried to scrunch up her nose. “He was talking about how his friend left him behind and he would punch one of them if they’re back? I just touched his shoulder because he was in my way, but then he turned around and punched me in the face.”_

_Lena growled. “He sounds like bad news.”_

_“Yeah. I hope that’s the last time I met him.”_

_Two days later Kara told her that she met a guy name Mike, the same guy that punched her at Lux._

 

* * *

 

Lucy sighed deeply when she entered her room. Five hours more and Kara would officially become Mike’s wife. Was there really nothing they could do to stop it? The ex-Major took her phone from the night stand; she used the picture of everyone at Trixie’s school event as her screen saver.

Trixie sat on Dan’s shoulder; the father-daughter duo looked so happy; Lucifer and Chloe held the trophy won by Trixie who stood right next to Dan; they both shared a proud smile. Ella with her wide smile was hugging Dan from his left side; Mazikeen was on her right and smirking widely; Veronica stood on Maze’s right side with a bored face, but her lips formed a small smile.

Jack sat on the podium in front of Lucifer, hugging Lena from behind while the young Luthor was laughing and holding up Trixie’s violin. The girl’s weapon helped her get first place in the talent event. Kara also sat on the podium near Lena; she was clapping her hands and looking up at Trixie; next to Kara was Lucy holding up the giant check worth one hundred dollars.

It was five months after Kara moved out from Lena’s place. Honestly, nothing changed between them. No, actually, there was something changed in their dynamic. And it broke Lucy’s heart when she saw Lena was trying really hard not to cry when Mike picked Kara up from Trixie’s school.

 

_“What happened to your ride, Kara?” Maze asked while snuggling up to Chloe and at the same time the detective was trying really hard to not blush because they just got together and damn it Maze, we already agreed no PDA!_

_Trixie, now sat at the top of Jack’s shoulder, was munching the chocolate cake Lucifer got her as a present for winning the contest while Lena was trying to tell Dan to relax because one chocolate cake for Trixie was fine. Ella was trying to persuade Lucy to hear one of the songs from Ella’s newest favorite indie band. Lucifer and Veronica were talking about where they should have dinner for this occasion. Trixie deserved the best, okay?_

_“She got me,” Mike said with smugness in his voice; he still sat at the top of his bike. “Why would she need her own motorcycle?”_

_Kara was just holding her helmet next to Mike’s gold motorcycle._

_“Um, you know, there’s this thing call independence.” Maze rolled her eyes. “But I’m not so sure you know since you’re, you know,” she laughed._

_“Since I’m what?” Mike raised his voice._

_That got everyone’s attention._

_“Maze, stop,” Chloe said._

_“No, I want to know what she meant by that.” Mike finally got off from his motorcycle._

_“Well, let’s see.” Maze swung her hand to Chloe’s neck. “First, you are a pathetic human being that only cares about himself and his dick. Two, you only see women as an object to please men.” Maze made a gagging noise. “Three, you never have to fight for everything because all you have to do is ask your dear old Mommy. Four, the drinks you made was a fucking disgrace to Lux!”_

_“The drink should be the first one, Maze!” Lucifer yelled._

_“What else, babe?” Maze ignored Lucifer and asked Chloe._

_The detective sighed heavily. “Your family company, the Daxamite Industries, is the modern version of slavery. The employees are paid way below average or you force them to work for you or the combination of the two, but nobody could touch your family company because your mother pays the authorities to look the other way.”_

_Mike scoffed. “You don’t have any proof!”_

_Maze and Chloe were looking at each other. “About what? About your personalities or about your family’s evil company?”_

_“That title belongs to L Corp, not Daxamite Industries.” Mike crossed his arms; he looked so proud after he said that line._

_Well._

_If a look could kill, Mike would already dead because he was killed by nine people at the same time._

_"Oh, you did not just say that...” Maze cracked her knuckles._

_"Take those words back, young man,” Lucifer warned._

_“Do you want me to cut out your tongue and shove it into your ass?” Veronica took out her knifes._

_“Ve, come on! Mind the child!” Dan and Chloe complained._

_“You do remember that we could kill you and no one would ever find your body, right?” Jack asked after he closed Trixie’s ears with his hands._

_“Boy, you just messed with the wrong group.” Dan shook his head._

_“Dude, that’s...” Ella shook her head._

_Chloe tilted her head to side. “Wait, did he really say that L Corp is an evil company?”_

_“Yup.” Lucy nodded her head. “Seriously, for your own sake, you better leave.”_

_“But first, you should apologize to Lena, Mike,” Kara said, dead serious._

_“What?!” Mike was looking at his fiancé in shock. “But babe, that’s true!”_

_"No,” Kara said loudly. “L Corp is no longer the embodiment of the Luthor family’s dark past. Lena made sure of that for the last six years. So don’t you dare...”_

_“Kara, you’re my fiancée!” Mike whined. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”_

_“And Lena is my best friend. So you should apologize to her,” Kara raised her voice._

_“Kara,” Lena finally spoke after she heard how the heir of the Daxamite Industries said that L Corp was the holder of ‘most evil company’. “It’s okay.”_

_“No, it’s not okay, Lena!” Kara turned around to face her. “You’ve work so hard to gain people’s trust! And I will not let anyone bad mouth you.” Kara faced Mike once again. “Apologize, now,” Kara growled._

_When Mike opened his mouth, the others were looking at him with murder in their eyes. “Fine. I’m sorry. There, happy?”_

_“You call that an apology?!” Maze almost punched Mike if weren’t for Chloe holding her back._

_“Get it right,_ _Michael Lar-Gand_ ,” _Veronica and Jack said at the same time._

_Mike sighed loudly. “I’m sorry for saying that your company is evil.”_

_“I forgive you,” Lena said in a hurry. “Now let’s all go home, shall we?”_

_While the others were busy looking at Lena with facial expressions of ‘what the fuck?’, Mike took his helmet from Kara’s hands. “Well, I guess you don’t need a ride back, huh?”_

_Chloe scoffed, while Lena, Trixie, and Dan were trying to stop Veronica, Lucifer, and Jack from moving forward._

_Before Kara could react, Maze yelled, “Yo, Kara! Heads up!”_

_Kara_ _caught the keys Maze just threw._

_“Use my bike. You can ride with Lena like usual,” Maze said with big grin._

_“And what about us, oh dear girlfriend?” Chloe asked after she rolled her eyes._

_"We ride with Ella and Dan!” Maze grinned before she pecked Chloe. “Come on Ella!” she said, already running to Ella’s car._

_“I’m going to make you love this band!” Ella squealed in delight._

_“Just for this once, kid,” Maze said._

_“You know I’m older than you.”_

_Chloe shook her head while trying to hide her smile; she followed Maze to the car._

_“Well, looks like Kara already found her ride back,” Lucy said with mirth. “Come on, let’s go home, Kara.” She held out her hand for Kara._

_The reporter sighed deeply. “I’m sorry Mike, but you’re out of line. L Corp has done nothing wrong since the moment Lena took over the company. And I will not let anyone spread bad rumors about L Corp.” Then she took Lucy’s hand. “Don’t wait up for me.”_

_“FINE!” Mike yelled. “WHO SAID I WOULD WAIT FOR YOU ANYWAY?!”_

_Veronica and Jack groaned at the same time._

_“Can we kill him now?” Lucifer asked._

_“No, Luci.” Lena shook her head. “No more conversations about killing someone.”_

_Mike scoffed and something under his breath before he took off._

_Lucy rubbed Kara’s back when she saw that Kara’s hands were trembling. “I will never understand what you see in him, anyway.”_

_“You don’t know him like I do,” was Kara’s shaky answer._

_Lucy raised her eyebrow._

 

* * *

_The sky was already dark when Lena finally finished her work; she was gathering her things when she heard the door was being opened. Who could that possibly be? Jess already went home after Jess gave Lena a fifteen-minute lecture about the benefit of a good sleep. Veronica was still in the fight club with Lucy. Jack, Lucifer, Chloe and Maze were working on a case together.  
_

_And Kara? Well, Kara was busy with her fiancée._

_Lena dropped her tablet when she saw who was standing inside her office. “What do you want?” she asked bitterly._

_The figure finally showed their face; it was Rhea Lar-Gand, Mike’s mother; she was smiling wickedly. “Long time no see, my _protégé.”__

_“I am not your protégé,” Lena spat; she leaned back on her desk._

_“Lena, darling, are you telling me that you forgot our days building up the dam?” Rhea smiled sweetly, making Lena’s stomach hurt._

_“Don’t you mean when your company got a hold on the water resource.” Lena clenched her jaw. “You were just using me, telling me it was for the greater good.”_

_“It was, darling... It was for the greater good for my people.” Rhea took a step forward. “I am just doing what’s best for my people.”_

_It was a long time ago, after Lena graduated, just after she broke up with Jacky. The first betrayal she ever felt from someone outside her family. Lex trusted her to supervise the joint project of Luthor Corp and Daxamite Industries to build a dam. Lena agreed, and that’s how she met with Rhea. The owner of Daxamite Industries._

_Rhea was…_

_She was like a mentor to Lena, a mentor in every aspect._

_She always praised Lena; it made Lena think Rhea was making it her personal mission to give validation and praise to Lena every single day. And Lena ate it all up happily. Even when Rhea pressed her to the wall and kissed her softly and slowly, Lena thought it was some sort of reward._

_Rewards and lessons._

_Sometimes it was just pure sex._

_When both of them were too frustrated with the progress of the dam, or with annoying men at the building sites._

_But even when it was just sex, it always rewards and lessons for Lena._

_Lena scoffed; she_ _clenched the edge of her table tightly_ _. “Do you want to manipulate me again?”  
_

_“No, but I do need your help.”_

_Lena’s heartbeat was getting faster with each step Rhea took; her palms were sweaty, not to mention her breathing. It was getting hard to breathe properly. She took a deep breath to calm herself. “What makes you think I would fall into the same trap again?”_

_“Because,” Rhea stood in front of Lena. The older woman was still wearing the same perfume; it was maddening. The perfume smelled sweet and deadly at the same time. Oh, how many times did the same perfume lingered on Lena’s clothes? On Lena’s skin? “If you refuse, L-Corp will become my property.”_

_Lena’s breath hitched. “What did you say?”_

_“Darling,” Rhea touched Lena’s jawline tenderly; Rhea smiled when she could feel Lena tense under her touch. Usually, in the past, Lena would also turn into a quivering mess under her touch. Or the stroke of Rhea’s tongue. But it always ended with Lena screaming Rhea’s name._

_Rhea sighed sadly when Lena slapped her hand. “We both know L-Corp is losing so much investor money, thanks to your brother. And we both know I could buy this company easily.”_

_“You wouldn’t dare.” Lena_ _gritted _her teeth.__

_“The only reason why L Corp is still under your care is because I know you can do something great.” Rhea walked to Lena’s chair while Lena walked away from the table. Created distance as far as she could from the older woman. “Ah, this chair reminds me of those good time we had together. Do you remember, Lena? When you challenged me to keep quiet while you…”_

_“What do want, Rhea?!” Lena cut her off. She couldn’t let Rhea finish her words, or maybe, just maybe, it would happen again. Here, right now, in Lena’s office._

_“I need you to stay away from my son’s wedding.”_

_Lena felt like someone just poured a bucket of ice water onto her. “What?”_

_Rhea sighed. “I never liked that reporter…”_

_“Her name is Kara Zorel Inze-Danvers,” Lena hissed. “Don’t you dare bad mouth her, or I’ll swear I’ll make your life a living hell.”_

_Rhea laughed loudly, the kind of laugh that was meant to mock you. Lena bit down on her trembling lip. “Oh, my poor Lena, always falling in love with the person you can never have.”_

_Lena felt how hot her eyes were because of_ _the tears she fought back. “No thanks to you.” She folded her arms, both hands still fisted tightly._

_“Are you really sure,” Rhea crossed her legs. “Lena?”_

_It always came back to Rhea._

_Rhea was the first person that Lena could look up to as a mother figure. Lillian Luthor died before Lena could make her proud. But now, Lena thought, no matter what she does, it would never satisfy Lillian. Lionel was never in the picture; he died leaving the name and wealth and sins of the Luthor family to his children. It was just Lex and Lena, the last remaining of the Luthor family._

“If you don’t trust me, who will you trust, potato?” was what Lex said after they buried Lillian.

_So Lena trusted Lex with her life, and it broke her heart because Lex didn’t do the same to her._

_That’s why what happened to Lex broke Lena to pieces, because Lex didn’t trust her. When Lena said the Kryptonite was not ready, the older Luthor was angry and proceeded to sell the drugs no matter what she told him._

_Lena dropped her hands to her side. “Tell me what you want now or I’ll call security.” Lena raised her voice._

_“I want you to stay away from my son’s wedding.” Rhea leaned back into the chair. “I hate Kara, yes, but my son loves her. I swear to god I don’t know what my son see in that blonde?”_

_“Really? I was wondering what Kara saw in your son,” Lena sassed._

_Rhea smiled widely. “Well, looks like you learned how to fight back.”_

_It was like a predator looking at their meal, still fighting to save themselves while the predator knew the prey could never escape. It was cute, to see them try._

_“Where was I before you interrupted me? Oh yes, my son’s wedding to that blonde. I tried to persuade him to come back with me, but he refuses. He even made a stupid move, proposing to that Kara.” Rhea sighed dramatically, while Lena was trying to hold herself from hurling something at Rhea. “So I made a compromise. I’ll take care of the wedding for him, but they have to come back with me.”_

_Lena laughed. “And he agreed? Just like that?”_

_“Darling, weddings are expensive.” Rhea shook her head. “Do you think with the salary of a reporter and a bartender, they could have the majestic wedding I’d appropriate for my son?”_

_“You only think about your son…” Lena spat._

_“And their baby.” Rhea shrugged. “You know, for an heir. I would never let anyone else lead Daxamite Industries, only the best. Although, I wish it was yours and Mike’s baby.”_

_Lena felt like she just swallowed her own vomit._

_“So, do we have a deal?” Rhea asked. “You stay away from my son’s wedding and possibly his future life with his new wife, and I’ll stay away from L Corp. I don’t care how you’re planning to miss the wedding. But please, don’t kill yourself, darling. Maybe I will need you in the future.”_

_Lena’s whole body was shivering; she felt so cold. Lena could fell the sweat rolling down from her neck to her back; she couldn’t hear anything else other than her heavy breathing, her teeth clashing together, and the loud thumps of her heartbeat._

_It was actually Lena’s silly plan; go to the wedding, when the priest asked ‘speak now or forever hold your peace’, Lena would yell as loudly as she could to stop the wedding. But she knew it would never work, it only worked in those movies Kara loved to watch. The kind of movies they watched together and Lena secretly wished was their story._

_She didn’t want to sacrifice Kara like this. But she couldn’t let Rhea take control of L Corp. Lena was a hundred percent sure Rhea would destroy L Corp to the ground and build Daxamite Industries here in National City._

_“That’s all?”_

_Rhea smiled widely. “Yes, darling, that’s all. I only ask you to stay away from my son and his future wife, and I’ll stay away from L Corp.”_

_Who was Lena trying to fool, anyway? The only person she would hurt here was herself. Her best friend would be married to the love of her life, and L Corp’s employees would still have jobs. It was not the first time Lena was heartbroken, and surely won’t be the last. At least now she could prepare herself._

_Lena took a deep breath. “Very well,” she said with a shaky breath._

_“Excellent.” Rhea smiled that smile she used every time Lena did something right._

_A smile that usually ended them in bed._

_The young Luthor swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She could hear the clicking sound of Rhea’s sharp and pointy heels against the floor. Lena held her breath when Rhea stopped in front of her._

_“You’ve been such a good girl, Lena.” Rhea touched Lena’s cheek with the back of her hand. “Tell me what you want as your reward.”_

_Oh, there was time when Lena was willing to do anything just to hear Rhea say that to her. To receive praise and validation from Rhea. But now…_

_“Get out,” Lena ordered._

_“Darling,” Rhea cooed in the tone when she wanted to show Lena how disappointed she was in Lena._

_And young Lena Luthor would do anything to fix it._

_“Get. Out.” Lena finally looked into Rhea’s eyes. And that was a wrong move. She should hate Rhea for everything. Rhea almost made Luthor Corp go bankrupt because Daxamite Industries took over the dam project._

_But now…_

_Looking at Rhea’s gentle eyes and soft smile, Lena craved in._

_“Do you really want me to leave?” Rhea cupped Lena’s cheek and Lena’s eyes fluttered at the contact. “Tell me what you want.” Rhea touched Lena’s jaw line softly; she laughed a little when she heard Lena moan at the touch._

_“I want…” Lena was breathing heavily. She wanted so much, but the first thing that crossed her mind was. “Kara…” she said breathlessly._

_“We both know she doesn’t love you.” Rhea stroked Lena’s hair. “Not the way you love her. And certainly not the way I love you.”_

_“It’s because you never loved me!” Lena yelled._

_Rhea sighed deeply before she touched Lena’s trembling lips with her thumb. “I love you, but not the way you think.” She brushed her lips to Lena’s._

_Lena should slap Rhea, or push her away. But instead, Lena pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. It had been a long time since the last time Lena kissed someone, to have someone as her bed warmer. It had been long time since someone touched Lena this gently._

_“Tell me what you want,” Rhea whispered gently after they broke the kiss for air. “And that will be your reward, Lena.”_

_Lena whimpered when she felt Rhea’s hands on her waist slowly getting lower._

_“I want…” Kara, Kara, Kara. But Kara didn’t want her that way. Lena closed her eyes to hold back the tears. She wasn’t even sure whether Kara still wanted her as a friend after all the shit their friends pulled in the name of protecting Lena and punishing Mike because he didn’t deserve Kara._

_Lena bit down on her lower lip when Rhea kissed the column of her neck. “I want…”_

_Suddenly, the “_ _You’re Welcome” song from “Moana” filled Lena’s office._

_It was like a slap in Lena’s face._

_Lena opened her eyes._

_“Kara.” Lena pushed Rhea aside before she ran over to her table to pick up her phone. She was late and the call ended._

_Rhea sighed. “You know where to find me, Lena. You still could have your reward.” Lena’s heart skiped a beat. She shivered when Rhea stood behind her. “But you need to earn it again because you have been a bad girl, refusing my reward like that.”_

_Lena bit the inside of her cheek to stop from apologizing to Rhea and because of Rhea’s butterfly’s kisses on her neck. On her cheek, on her throat._

_Lena didn’t remember how Rhea suddenly stood in front of her._

_“Come find me when you’re ready to be a good girl.” Rhea gave one last kiss to Lena._

_Lena finally dropped to her knees when she heard Rhea close the door of her office._

_She sobbed quietly while at the same time she tried to wipe Rhea’s lipstick from her lips. From every inch of Lena’s skin that Rhea kissed. It reminded Lena of all those years ago, when Rhea left lipstick marks all over Lena’s pale skin. A brand that showed Lena belonged to her._

_After Lena wiped the tears from her face, she walked to her desk for her phone. Lena took a deep breath a few times, trying to even her breathing. She sat on one of the chairs for guests. She didn’t want to sit on her own chair. Not after Rhea sat there. When Lena thought she was calm enough, with trembling hands, she called one person who could help her with this._

_“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Maxwell Lord’s voice greeted Lena._

_“I need your help,” Lena said without so much a greeting._

_A beat, then._

_“Are my ears playing tricks on me, or are you playing tricks with me Luthor?”_

_“What?” Lena asked back._

_“You’re asking for help. Never in my life did I dream that you would ask for my help and–“_

_“Max, please stop talking,” Lena whispered._

_Looked like Maxwell Lord needed time to process that Lena Luthor just said ‘please’ to him._

_“That’s a please. Wow, I can’t believe this is really happening!” Lord laughed. “Okay, what do you need help with? I’m down because I know this will be good if you’re asking for my help and you sound so desperate like this.”_

_“Tomorrow, at two p.m, make a press conference_ _. Say that you want to take the Venture project from L Corp.”_

_Lord scoffed. “We both know that project is already yours.”_

_“Yes,” Lena sighed.  “But the public doesn’t know that.”_

_“You want me to lie in public?” Lord sighed dramatically. “That’s lame. I thought you needed my help to build the Venture spaceship.”_

_“I’ll give you one project,” Lena said._

_“Wow, you really are desperate.” Lord hummed. “How about if you go on a date with me? Not just dinner, but a 24-hour date.”_

_“That’s not a date.” Lena almost scoffed, but she was too tired after her encounter with Rhea._

_“Hey, it is for me.” Lena could imagine Lord shrugging his shoulder. “Do we have a deal or not, Luthor? You get your press conference, and I get to spend a whole day with you.”_

_“Fine.”_

_“Wow, you didn’t even put up a fight.” Lord sounded concerned, or maybe disappointed. “Well, not my problem. Although I’m kinda curious because according to your secretary you already had plans with… Oh.” Lord stopped talking. “I see. You want me to be a distraction for you so you don’t have to go to the dress fitting for your crush’s wedding, huh?”_

_Of course Maxwell Lord knew that. “No, not like that.”_

_“It’s okay, Luthor. We’ve been there, but not me though.” Lord laughed. “Don’t forget our date!”_

_With that, Lord ended their phone call._

_Maybe asking for Lord’s help was wrong. But that was the only thing Lena could think of without having to ask the others. Her friends didn’t know about L Corp’s financial situation. Lena begged Jess to keep it quiet. Even six years after she took over, the damage Lex did to the company was still bleeding. If Lena’s friends found out about this, it would create chaos._

_Kara called again. Lena almost dropped her phone when she felt it vibrating in her hand._

_“Kara,” Lena said with a smile on her face._

_“Hey, I was worried; you didn’t answer my call,” Kara said with concern. “Are you okay?”_

_“Yes.” Lena cleared her throat. “Yes, I’m okay. I just fell asleep.”_

_“Lena…” Kara sighed._

_“It’s fine now, so don’t worry. I’m about to go home.” That place didn’t feel like home anymore._

_“Okay. Do you need me to pick you up tomorrow?” Kara asked. “For the dress fitting.”_

_This would be Lena’s last chance to ride with Kara, to be able to wrap her hand around Kara’s waist, to put her head on Kara’s back._

_“No, I can go there alone,” was what Lena said._

_“Okay.” Kara sounded disappointed. “Don’t forget, one p.m. sharp, okay? The lady is really scary, and I don’t want to anger her.”_

_“I know,” Lena tried to hide her sadness._

_“Night, Lena. Sweet dreams.”_

_“Good night, Kara.” Lena tried to control her emotions. “Sweet dreams.”_

_After Kara ended the call, Lena whispered to the emptiness of her office._

_“I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I was actually planning to make chap 2 about the wedding! But then Rhea happened!
> 
> [You could find me here if you want to yell at me](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
